This invention relates to the area of material analysis and the measurement of parameters which identify properties of certain materials. More specifically, this invention is directed toward a system for in situ measurement of the changes of the refractive index of a material which can be used to monitor the changes of that material which is subjected to environmental stresses. In addition the instant invention also relates to the area of chemical analysis and the equipment necessary to perform many types of chemical analyses for a wide variety of applications.